


pizza and super hero movies

by Spikedluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, International Day of Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets the new deputy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza and super hero movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Day of Slash (even though it's pre-slash) for the drabble/comment!fic tree [here on DW](http://spikedluv.dreamwidth.org/1255288.html) and [here on LJ](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/1265219.html). There's time to play if you want to!
> 
> Written: July 1, 2016

Stiles was not surprised when he heard the siren and saw the blue lights flashing in his rearview mirror. The only question was, who’d drawn the short straw this time? Stiles considered giving them a run for their money, but while that might be fun, he didn’t want to actually get arrested. If only because his dad would frown upon it. He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the Jeep. He normally wouldn’t have reached across the seat to get his registration out of the glove box, but he figured that whichever deputy had pulled him over, they wouldn’t be worried about him pulling a gun on them.

The deputy appeared at the side of the car while Stiles was still trying to get his license out of his wallet. “Hey theeeerrrre,” he said, drawing out the word when he looked up and saw an unfamiliar, and hot as hell, deputy standing at his window.

The deputy, D. Hale, Stiles read off of the tag on his uniform, frowned down at Stiles. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“No sir,” Stiles said with faux innocence that made the frown deepen.

“You were speeding.” There was judgment in that tone.

Stiles tried to look surprised at that comment. The frown deepened. “License and registration, please.”

Stiles handed them over and watched in his side mirror as the deputy read the information off of them as he headed back to the cruiser to pull up Stiles’ record. Stiles knew the moment the deputy recognized his name from the way his stride hitched. To his credit, the deputy kept going. Stiles thought about calling his dad to complain, but he knew he’d just get laughed at.

There was a reason that there always just happened to be a deputy patrolling this stretch of road on the days Stiles returned home. This time it looked like a double bonus – catch Stiles speeding and haze the new guy. Stiles kept his eyes on the rearview mirror and watched Hale as he went through the motions of pulling up Stiles’ record.

Stiles couldn’t hide his surprise when Hale returned and handed him a citation along with his license and registration. “You’re giving me a ticket?” he said. Usually he got off with a warning, even if he wasn’t personally known to the deputy, just because of his name.

“You were going ten miles over the speed limit,” Deputy D. Hale said with an earnestness that was refreshing, if Stiles were to be honest. And a bit of a turn on.

“What are you doing later?” Stiles impulsively asked.

Hale frowned. “Working. Have a nice day, sir.”

“Sir,” Stiles repeated, but Hale was already walking back to the cruiser. Stiles stuck his head out the window and called back, “I like pizza and super hero movies!”

Stiles grinned when Hale’s shoulders straightened, and then he put the Jeep into gear and kicked up stone and dirt as he pulled back onto the road.

~*~

Stiles was still at the Sheriff Department when Deputy D. Hale, whose first name Stiles now knew was Derek, returned. He’d held up the citation when he walked in, and there had been some laughter and good natured grumbles as money changed hands.

“Gambling is illegal,” Stiles said. “You should donate that money to the ‘pay Stiles’ fine’ fund.”

“Not a chance,” the sheriff said.

Stiles grinned when he saw his dad standing in the doorway to his office. “You sicced the newbie on me?”

“He can’t be bribed,” Dad said.

Stiles ignored that. He’d only tried bribery once, anyway. “And since when did you get a new deputy?”

Dad groaned. “Leave my deputy alone,” he warned.

Stiles spent the next half hour catching up with Tara and some of the other deputies he’d known since he was a kid, and was starting to believe that Derek was never going to return to the office. The catcalls were the first indication he had, and Stiles glanced over his shoulder to the entrance.

“Assholes,” Derek said, and then he saw Stiles sitting there and he blushed.

Stiles was enchanted. He wrote his number on the top sheet of a pad of sticky notes and slid off the desk with a quick goodbye to Tara. “See you later, Dad!” Stiles called as he passed the Sheriff’s office.

“Be good!” Dad called back.

Stiles ignored him. He stopped when he reached Derek, who was paying more attention than necessary to the papers he was filing with Joannie. Derek reluctantly glanced over at Stiles when he stopped beside him. “Pizza,” Stiles said as he stuck the post-it-note to Derek’s chest (maybe rubbing an unnecessary amount to make sure it stuck), and then walked past him towards the door.

Stiles grinned as hoots followed him, along with the sounds of law enforcement officials laying odds on whether Derek was going to call Stiles, and his Dad’s resigned, “Jesus,” from his office. It was good to be back in Beacon Hills.


End file.
